prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 24, 2018)
The October 24, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey on October 24, 2018. Summary Two weeks ago, Mike Kanellis made a shocking debut on WWE 205 Live by interrupting the match between Lince Dorado and Lio Rush and attacking The Golden Lynx. Despite WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick's displeasure with the attack, Kanellis and his wife Maria made it clear they were poised to seize every opportunity – including Maverick's invitation to the Cruiserweight division. Kicking off the milestone 100th episode of WWE 205 Live, Lince Dorado sought retribution for the attack as Kanellis made his in-ring debut. As the match got underway, Lince Dorado welcomed Kanellis to WWE 205 Live by delivering a series of strikes and using his agility to force his opponent on defense before seeking out his wife for moral support. When Dorado forced Kanellis from the ring, Maria made her way to the ring apron to berate the luchador, giving Mike the opportunity to take control of the bout and unload on Dorado. Showcasing his strength and technical ability, Kanellis maintained an edge – much to Maria's delight. A rapid blitz from Dorado left Kanellis stunned, and Dorado remained relentless as the frustration of Maria and Mike Kanellis mounted. Struggling to muster a counterattack, Kanellis finally took down his opponent with a spinebuster, but his overconfidence backfired, allowing Dorado to regain momentum. Kanellis nearly suffered defeat following a Shooting Star Press, but he barely got his foot on the ropes. Recuperating on the outside, Kanellis knocked Gran Metalik and Kalisto to the floor before being dropped by Dorado. However, The Golden Lynx made a critical mistake back inside the ring by checking on his lucha brothers. This gave Kanellis the opportunity to kick the top rope into his opponent's face and plant Dorado on the canvas for the win. Animosity is not a strong enough word to describe the feeling between Mustafa Ali and Hideo Itami. In their first meeting, Itami sidelined The Heart of WWE 205 Live for a few weeks after a brutal contest. The second time they faced off, the battle ended in a double count-out after Ali executed a 450 splash onto Itami on the ring apron. Looking to settle the score, the only option was a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Following the opening bell, the two Superstars exchanged unpleasantries before engaging. Itami took control with precision strikes and a powerful kick driving Ali from the ring. As The Japanese Superstar demanded respect, Ali recovered and utilized his speed to drive his opponent out of the ring and score a near-fall. The bitter enemies quickly engaged in a wild slugfest that spilled outside the ring. Charging after his opponent on the outside, Ali found himself in the timekeeper's area. Trying to use the barricade as a launchpad also prove fruitless, as Itami pushed The Heart of WWE 205 Live's leg away, sending him crashing to the floor. As Itami looked for respect from the WWE Universe, Ali recovered, this time successfully using the barricade to launch himself onto his opponent. With the match quickly degrading into a brawl, Ali prepared to use the announce table to his advantage. Itami countered and applied a single-leg Boston crab on top of the table. Despite Ali reversing the hold, Itami did his best King Leonidas and Spartan-kicked Ali off the table and into the barricade. After briefly battling among the WWE Universe, Itami delivered a brutal kick that stunned Ali long enough for the Japanese Superstar to toss his opponent into the steel steps. Pushing their physical limits, both Superstars exchanged strikes on the entrance ramp that ended with Itami delivering a crushing clothesline. Back inside the ring, Itami attempted to suplex Ali onto the steel steps below. The Heart of WWE 205 Live fended off his nemesis and delivered a crossbody from the top rope to the floor. Itami moved the second set of steps, and when Ali tried to use them, he once again had his legs pushed out from under him, driving him into the steps. Itami attempted to sandwich his opponent between the steps, but Ali moved just in time and answered with a tornado DDT off the steel steps. Instead of pinning the dazed Itami, Ali set up a table and placed his opponent atop it. Ascending the ropes, Ali delivered a jaw-dropping 450 splash through the table to pick up the victory. Following Mustafa Ali's performance against Hideo Itami, WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick told Dasha Fuentes that The Heart of WWE 205 Live will battle Tony Nese next week to determine who will challenge Buddy Murphy for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Results ; ; *Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) defeated Lince Dorado (w/ Kalisto & Gran Metalik) (11:32) *Mustafa Ali defeated Hideo Itami in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (15:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-24-18 205 Live 1.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 2.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 3.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 4.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 5.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 6.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 7.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 8.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 9.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 10.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 11.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 12.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 13.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 14.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 15.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 16.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 17.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 18.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 19.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 20.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 21.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 22.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 23.jpg 10-24-18 205 Live 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #100 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live # at WWE.com * [ 205 Live # on WWE Network] Category:2018 events